


Mrs and Mrs Danvers

by midvale_times



Series: Supergirl Mini Series [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara CEO, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midvale_times/pseuds/midvale_times
Summary: Kara is the CEO of catco that all I can say
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supergirl Mini Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083611
Kudos: 28





	Mrs and Mrs Danvers

Kara POV

I walk into Catco and straight to my office. Miss. Tessmacher is following me in with a latte in hand. “Good morning Mrs. Danvers.” “Good morning Eve” She places the latte on the desk and I drop my purse down and take my heels off. I grab my desk phone and call Lena.

_ L- Hey baby everything ok? _

_ K- yeah I guess _

_ L- whats wrong? _

_ K- I just don’t feel right _

_ L- what do you mean do you feel sick? _

_ K- A bit and dizzy _

_ L- Do you want me to come and get you? I have a day off today _

_ K- Can you just come up here and stay with me _

_ L- Ill be there soon my love _

I put the phone back and get started on a article. After 15 minutes there is a knock and the door and I look up to Lena coming in. “hey kar” “hi” She walks over to me and kneels by me. “are you just nervous?” I nod and she pulls me into her. After a while we get up and walk out to the balcony. We sit on the couch and I lean into her. I cuddle up into her side and she rubs my arm. “I wish we were still in Hawaii.” She kissed my forehead. “I know baby I know.” Eve walks out to the balcony. “Mrs. Danvers your sister is here.” “Send her out here.” She nods and a few minutes later Alex comes over with lunch. “Though you two might be hungry.” “How did you know Lena was going to be here.” “Kar lets me honest shes always here.” “Shes not wrong.” I hear Lena whisper into my ear. I laugh a little and Alex sits on the couch next to me. “You ok kar?” I nod and sit up kissing Alex in the cheek. I look over at Lena and kiss her on the lips. “love you” “love you too lee” We both smiles. “gross I should have brought Maggie.” I laugh.

After Alex leave Lena said her farewell as she had a emergency meeting with L-Corp. I walk around the office and see Winn and James talking in James office. I frown walking away not noticing James glaring at my head. I walk away a bit before hearing “Kara!” I turn around and see James glaring at me with Winn by his side. “what Mr. Olsen.” “I see you have officially married Lena.” “Ok and what it to you.” “She was mine Zor-el” I look at him stunned. “You know now I see why everyone is always upset with you. You can’t let people have what they have huh.” “james.” I hear Winn say in the background. “You know what Mr. Olsen I can find a new photographer so just get out.” Winn tries to get me to change my mind. “Mr. Schott stop or you can leave right behind him!” I walk to my office and tell Eve to let no one in. I hurry up and text Lena.

K- Im staying at the office tonight.

I turn my phone off putting it in a drawer and walking out to the balcony. I lay down thinking about everything that has gone wrong since I got here. I don’t even realize that there are tears coming down my face. After a while I hear Eve put some papers on my desk. I hear the door close and wipe the tears away going into the office. I look through the papers and place them away to do them later. “Eve can you reschedule all meeting for tomorrow.” “on it Mrs. Danvers.” I nod and Eve walks out of my office. After awhile I go to the mini bar and grab a drink going out to the balcony. I swirl it around in the glass before drinking it. I hear some one walk in and set something down. I don’t turn around thinking its just Eve. “Is there any reason you aren’t coming home to your wife tonight?” I mumble “Don’t worry about it.” “Kar listen what ever happened you can’t shut yourself out. Now what happened?” I look over to her with tears. “James told me all I do is make people upset.” Lena walks up to me and hugs me tightly. “Kara it isn’t true hes just jealous that I chose you over him.” I lay my head on her shoulder and start crying. “Oh baby its alright don’t cry.” She rubs my back gently and whispers soothing words into my ear. “How about in a week we get away from all of this. We could go to Midvale. How does that sound?”

I nod against her shoulder. “Ima take you back to the apartment or my office because you look like you need a cuddle buddy.” “I do” Lena goes back into my office and grabs her things and my things. I put the glass back at the bar and walk with her downstairs. “KARA!” I look up and see Winn coming towards us. “Mr. Schott do you need something?” Lena says in her CEO tone. “I just wanted to talk to Kara for a second.” “She is off duty and it’s Mrs. Danvers not Kara.” “But im her friend.” “no your not.” I says is a sudden tone. I look up and look to Winn. “The day you sided with James was the day I stopped being your friend.” Winn and Lena both look at me stunned and I walk out of the building after grabbing my stuff from Lena. I get into my car and turn it on waiting for Lena. Lena calls me.

“Babe just go back home I have meeting at the office ill be home in a little.”

“Ill just go to the gym.”

“Be safe Kar.”

I hang up and drive off to the gym. When I get there I walk in and show my membership pass. “Good everning Mrs. Danvers and welcome.” The front desk invites with a smile. I smile back slightly and go to the locker room to change then put all my stuff in the locker. I got out and start with running, then to weights. After I get don’t I feel my phone ringing and go to answer it.

“Hey Lena what up” I say out of breathe.

“Hey when are you getting home?”

“I just finished at the gym.”

“Well hurry home I want my cuddle buddy.”

“Im coming Im coming.”

I hang up the phone and grab my bag and sign out of the gym and get into the car. I drive home and walk up to the apartment. When I get there I see Lena on the floor with her Laptop and paper on the coffee table. She looks around when I drop my keys in the bowl and place my bag on the floor. “Hey your back.” I hear Lena mumble from the floor. I go to hug her. “Ay no shower first then cuddles.” “Yes maam.” I say in a joking matter and go to our room and grab some shorts and a shirt. I shower quickly and change and go back out to Lena. “There we go now come here.” She opens her arms out for me and I lay down. “She what was that whole scene at Catco about with Winn?” “James decided to go off on his own and do the wrong report that I told him not to do he took pictures and everything. He gave it to me and yeah I was pissed off and we didn’t talk for a few days. After that whole thing happened Winn came into my office arguing with me about not publishing James’s story. It was a week before we got married and went off on our Honeymoon. When we came back I saw James at my desk publishing even though no one should be in that office but me. The board called and told me about the email James sent. Lets just say I almost lost my job because of him.” “oh so you basically had a right to yell.” I nod and lay my head on her shoulder. “Listen I already made plans to go to Midvale and visit your mom next week ok? All you need to do it get Eve to reschedule all your appointments for next week to another week.” I nod and she kissed my forehead.

After a little there is a knock. Lena goes to open the door and I hear Alex’s voice. “I got pizza for the newly wedded Luthor-Danvers couple. Also heard little sis is having a bad day.” I grab my phone from my pocket and send a text to Eve.

“Reschedule all my appointments for the rest of this week and next week and you have 2 weeks off starting today.”

“on it Mrs. Danvers”

I put my phone away and Alex walks over to me and squats down next to my head where I can see her. “Having a bad day huh?” I nod and Alex moves a piece of hair out of my face. “well I brought comfort food, Lena is in the room changing and Maggie should be here soon with Ice Cream ok?” I nod and she helps me up. She tires to get me to move but it doesn’t work and I pull her into a hug hiding my face in her neck. “Oh Kar it was one of those days huh?” I nod and feel tears coming down my face. “Oh hey Kar its alright” Alex says while rubbing my back soothingly. I look up and see Lena frowning at the doorway to the room. Alex looks around and see Lena waving over to her to come. Lena comes and hugs me and Alex back away. I wrap my arms around her neck and hide my face.


End file.
